Sin deep my wicked angel
by uke-fayt
Summary: shuichi runs away after finding Yuki cheating on him. But is it really Yuki, and will Shuichi believe it.Rated M for future Yaoi content.
1. The orginal sin

"Yuki, I'm home." Shuichi called to his beloved. "yuki?" he said, thinking his lover was just working on his new novel. Shuichi took off his shoes and quietly made his way to Yuki's bedroom. From inside he heard a woman's voice, followed by pants and moans. Shuichi busted down the door to see his lover on top of another woman, thrusting himself in to her.

"Yu…Yuki…" Shuichi muttered, stunned at the sight before him.

"Shuichi, no wait its not what you…" That all the golden hair man could say before Shuichi ran off crying.

The man tried to chase after him but Shuichi ran way to fast. Fearing the worst, the man called Yuki.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yea i know it's very, very short. But tell me what you think and ill put the rest up later.


	2. Sins of the Flesh

dedicate this chapter to emoyaooi69, who seems to love this story so far.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Sins of the Flesh **

"You did what!?!" Yuki said, infuriated at his brother.

"Well, yo…you ask me to watch over your place while you and Shuichi was gone. I thought he was with you. So I invited a friend over, one thing lead to another, and Shuichi saw. Yuki im so sorry." Tatsuha Pleaded to Yuki.

Yuki hung up the phone and ran out of the store, where he was doing his book signing. He got into his car and sped off to the nearest air port. He got out his phone and called Tohma.

"Hello, Seguchi speaking."

"Tohma, its Yuki, I need a plane home now.!" he demanded.

"What's wrong?"

"No time to explain, just get me the plane." Yuki said hanging up.

Five minutes later, yuki arrived at the airport. He was greeted my a man in a blue suit. "Mr. Eiri Yuki, this way. Your plane is waiting." Said the man pointing to where yuki need to go.

Yuki rushed onto the plane, and sat down. After the plane go in to the air, the pilot announced over the intercom, "Mr. Eiri yuki, we'll be stopping in Tokyo to pick up Mr. Seguchi."

Yuki just sat there in a silent rage, contemplating what he was going to do to his brother the next time he saw him. In his rage, he didn't even realize they was landing in Tokyo. Tohma quickly got on the plane and after a quick fuel up, they was off again.

"So what happened?' Tohma asked.

"My goddamn brother, dressed up like me and had sex with some girl in my bed." Yuki yelled.

Confused Tohma asked, "What's to bad about that?"

"Shuichi saw!"

Seeing the anger build in yuki's eyes, Tohma didn't say anything else. They set quietly, staring out the window for the rest of the plane ride.

After shuichi had time to calm down, he went to the park where he first meet Yuki. Thinking back on the events that happened two months before,

"_Yuki," shuichi called to his lover._

"_what do you want brat?" Yuki said coldly._

"_I'll be leaving for the next three months to pre-promote our album. Will you miss me?" Shuichi asked._

"_Hardly." _

"_But…But why?" shuichi whined._

"_I have a short book tour at the same time. Except ill be back in two months." Yuki said. "Now go, I must finish this before my tour."_

"_Meanie," Shuichi thought. "ok, I'll miss you he said as he closed the door._

"I cant believe he lied to me and then cheated on me. Good thing I came home early." Shuichi thought. "I mean he's just… just so," Shuichi started crying. He pulled some pills out of his pocket and swallowed them.

Yuki and Tohma was getting into a limo, when Tohma's Phone rang. "Hello," he answered, "are you sure?" Tohma sounded concerned. "Ok, keep me posted." He hung up the phone and looked at Yuki.

"Well," Yuki said, at the edge of his seat.

Tohma looked down at the floor, then said, "Shuichi was last seen ten minutes ago, in the past by your house."

"That's great, he couldn't have gotten to far from there by now." Yuki said excited. But Quickly switch to concern, when he saw that Tohma wasn't as enthusiastic as he was.

"He was seen taking a large amount of an unknown pill. Then walked off."

Yuki just stared into his hands, after a moment he said "hurry!"

Tohma nodded and commanded the driver to go.

Yuki just preyed that Shuichi was ok, but feared the worst.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I know it's been forever since I last updated this, but I hit a lazy spell, however, I got bored in school and finished it there. But I have good news and bad news, I have to move out of my house so it can be remodel, That's on the 13th. When I do move I have to be without Internet, Cable, and Phone until the 28th cause the stupid people wont transfer it until then. Grrrs… Now for the good news, while I have nothing to do ill work on the next 2 or 3 chapters of this story. So on the 28th be ready for the next parts of this story.


End file.
